Un paso
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Trunks está decidido. Tiene clarísimo su objetivo: Un paso hacia ella, aunque no signifique nada. Crack.


**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball/Z/GT y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama.

**Advertencias**: Posible pero no intencional OoC.

* * *

**Un paso**

Había llegado temprano a casa luego de un día de trabajo normal. Normal, como los trabajos de oficina se autodefinen normales. Para Trunks la normalidad ya podía catalogarse como aburrida, como una sola cosa, como conceptos inseparables. Cuando estacionó en la planta baja del edificio, bajó del vehículo, respiró fuertemente y exhaló. El aire le caló con profundidad en los pulmones, en la piel, hasta en la mente. Jamás se había sentido tan agradecido de las cosas simples de la vida, por el sólo hecho de ser simples y aburridas.

Subió a su departamento, lanzó las llaves del auto en la mesa de centro y se fue directo a la ducha. Debía hacer algo importante esa tarde, la impuntualidad no estaba permitida ni ocupaba ni el más mínimo lugar entre sus planes.

Ese día era importante, era especial, era decisivo.

(Y ahí se quedaba. La idea no le llegaba al corazón).

Ese día iba a pedir la mano de Pan.

Como lo habían planeado hace semanas, y con mucha extrañeza de su parte pues Pan no era esa clase de chica que destacara por su romanticismo pero que sin embargo hacía el sacrificio por sus padres, siendo Gohan de familia preferiblemente conservadora. Trunks aceptó la idea, después de todo, tampoco le desagradaba hablarlo con Gohan, siendo Pan la única hija de quien consideraba como un hermano mayor, como su maestro.

Se vistió de forma casual pero elegante. Se miró al espejo antes de salir y, sinceramente, no le gustó lo que vio. Jamás en su vida había visto tanta falsedad en tan poco tiempo. Una sonrisa hipócrita, ojos apagados, gestos ansiosos. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en el mediocre que observaba, con pánico y atención, en ese momento?

Subió otra vez a su vehículo, salió otra vez a la carretera, se encontró otra vez con los semáforos y la monótona viveza de la ciudad. Ya eran las seis de la tarde, pleno atardecer, pleno naranjo en el cielo. Sintió enormes ganas de volar, pero no existía en él la monótona viveza de la que era víctima todos los días.

La gente caminando en la acera, las florerías en las esquinas, las cafeterías recibiendo gente que se sienta a esperar un café o a mirar las personas fluir a través de las venas de la ciudad mientras teclean incesantemente. Parecen vivos y auténticos. Qué envidiable le resulta ello. ¿Escribirán un libro? ¿Responderán un mensaje romántico?

De pronto, entonces, la ciudad va quedando atrás, con sus luces de colores y edificios tocando el cielo. Delante, un sendero de tierra y, al fondo, una casa en Paoz. Gohan, Videl y Pan, su novia y futura esposa.

Sonríe con amargura al pensarlo, con los dedos fijos al volante y la mirada nublada. Parpadea dos, tres veces. La mirada se le aclara un poco. Está nervioso, teme sudar por ello. Lo hace. El sudor corre sus mejillas saliendo de sus ojos. Es sudor salado resbalándole, fue un día corto pero ajetreado.

Llega, una vez más, a su destino. Allí está la puerta principal. Detrás está ella, esperándolo, tímida, entusiasmada y altanera, con esa energía jovial e inocente de quien por ser joven e inexperto debe improvisar.

Dentro del vehículo, se queda mirando un momento la entrada de la casa. Casi por inercia, toma el vino que compró exclusivamente para esa ocasión, sin mirarlo, y cuando la luz dentro de la casa se enciende, fija los ojos en la botella en sus manos, lee en voz alta la etiqueta impresa en el papel blanco. _Casillero del Diablo._ Ríe con ironía.

Alguien se asoma por la ventana. Es momento de salir del auto y entrar a la casa de Pan. Y así lo hace. Toca el timbre. Pan, queriendo parecer menos entusiasmada de lo que está realmente, espera unos segundos antes de abrirle. Allí está, tan galán y atractivo como siempre, sonriendo de lado con el ceño fruncido y el cabello un poco húmedo aún por la ducha reciente.

—Hola, bonita.

—Hola, Trunks…

Él la besa como de costumbre cuando se saludan. Entra, Pan cierra la puerta y grita hacia la cocina que Trunks ya está en casa. Gohan viene bajando la escalera con sus anteojos puestos y con expresión un poco cansada. Trunks, ofreciéndole la mano, el dueño de casa responde al gesto, apretándola.

—Un gusto volver a verte, Trunks.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Estabas estudiando?

—Repasando. Nada muy necesario.

Y, entonces, aparece ella. Desde la cocina, a paso lento, pacífico y fuerte, Videl se le acerca de a poco. Y Trunks tiembla, sus ojos brillan como nunca. Allí está el verdadero motivo de todo ese espectáculo que le hace sangrar el corazón, que le destroza el alma y la vuelve añicos. Allí está ella, Videl, la inalcanzable mujer casada, la madre de su prometida, mirándolo con aprecio y cariño de hermana mayor. Y es insoportable.

—¡Trunks! Te estábamos esperando. ¿Cómo estás? —Le dice ella, sonriéndole con cruda amabilidad.

—Bien, bien. Siento si me atrasé un poco, es que…

—¡No, no! Está todo bien. Siéntate, la cena estará lista en unos minutos.

Ella vuelve a retirarse por donde vino, Gohan se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa, mientras a su izquierda, invita a Trunks a sentarse. Pan toma lugar al costado de su prometido.

Trunks la siente nerviosa. Toma su mano en su eterno teatro, fingiendo preocupación por ella. Pan le sonríe tímida. Qué adorable niña.

Pone el vino que trajo sobre la mesa, cosa que Gohan no puede evitar agradecer. Trunks hace ademán de ello y dice que no es ninguna molestia.

—Todo sea por Pan—dice, poniéndole el sello de oro a su excelente número. Gohan sonríe orgulloso del espejismo que Trunks le regala a él y a su hija.

.

Frente a él, está ella. Le dedica miradas dulces y agradecidas cuando lo mira. Trunks no puede evitar sentirse aplastado por esa imperiosa sensación de cercanía. Porque ya estaba a un paso de estar permanentemente cerca de ella, de manera simbólica, pero cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar a pensar que, algún día, podría darle esa extensión de su aliento que le pertenecía indiscutiblemente a ella. Allí está, sirviéndole vino a Gohan luego de que él se lo pidiera amablemente. Observa la delicadeza de sus movimientos, lo fino de sus manos y dedos, sus uñas marrones. La forma en que ella y Gohan se sonríen, cómo es que ella le sonríe irradiando el más sincero amor. Allí está, inalcanzable, y él, a punto de dar el paso que cree que lo acercará a ella un centímetro más dentro de ese kilómetro que hay entre ambos.

Escucha a Pan aclararse la garganta de pronto.

—Mamá, papá—Comienza ella, con voz temblorosa. Cómo se nota su inexperiencia aún a sus veinte adorables años—, invité a cenar a Trunks esta noche por un motivo en específico.

Ahí está la sentencia, la teoría del paso hacia Videl.

—Sí—Confirma Trunks.

Gohan y Videl se miran por un segundo, esta vez sin sonreírse. Luego miran a Trunks, atentos.

—Gohan, Videl, me gustaría tener su bendición para casarme con Pan.

Al grano. Fuerte y decisivo, como un trámite que no puede esperar.

Como era de esperarse, ni Gohan ni Videl se opusieron a la idea. No supo exactamente cómo había sucedido todo, ni en qué momento estaba recibiendo el abrazo de Gohan junto con su explícita aprobación, el beso en la mejilla de Videl y el abrazo tierno de Pan.

Besó a su prometida, a la parte de Videl que ya pronto le pertenecería. Estaba satisfecho. Videl estaba feliz, Gohan, más conforme no podía estar. Trunks, entre todo, aún temía volver a sudar por la emoción.

Era cierto que Videl era inalcanzable y Trunks lo sabía perfectamente. Pero si no podía tenerla a ella, por lo menos tendría parte de ella. Por eso haría de Pan su mujer, para estar cerca de su verdadero sol y hacer feliz a esa parte de Videl, pero no a Videl en sí.

Después de todo, era suficiente para él. Era la realidad figurada en una promesa.

Volvió a sentir sus mejillas mojadas por el sudor. No le pareció tan salado cuando Videl lo abrazó contentísima de tener un lazo familiar con él.

Era lo que él buscaba. Qué triste resultaba sentirse tan felizmente mediocre.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Primer fanfic de Dragon Ball que publico.

La idea fue inspirada por el fic de Schala S, _Química_, donde se presenta una de las parejas más Crack que me ha tocado leer. Fuera de todo, no me desagradó la idea, pero quise que, en mi historia, Trunks no pudiera alcanzar lo que deseara y se conformara con tener, lo que él creía, una parte de ella. Un poco retorcido.

_Casillero del Diablo_ es un vino chileno bastante famoso y que tiene mucho prestigio en lo internacional. Actualmente tiene un comercial que me gusta mucho por el tinte épico que se le destinó. No sé, no creo que haya estado demás hacerle publicidad, además el nombre, creo, le va muy bien a la trama del fic xD.

(Publicidad gratis.)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
